ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fused and Abused
Fused and Abused 'is the 1st fan episode of Den 10 Ultiverse. Plot ''Den is walking in the park. Suddenly Dr Animo Runs in riding a mutant Kangaroo Den: Realy Animo? a Mutant Kangaroo?? Dan Slaps the Ultimatrix 2.0 and transforms and transforms Heatblast: Heatblast! nope He looks at himself and slaps the trix symbol Diamondhead: much Better! He shoots Crystal Shards at Animo. Dr Animo takes out his Fusion ray and aims it at Den Animo: Prepare to Fuse! He laughs Evily like Jocker and Shoots at Den Den: What? He gets shot. Den look at himself Diamondtack: What the hell am I?? Looks like Gravattack or Diamondhead? Hmm... Diamondtack! Dr Animo: My work here is done! he Rides away with his mutant kangaroo ''Theam Song'' Den is with Ben Diamondtack: ...well Animo blasted me and then I turned in to This guy Ben: Realy a Mutant kangaroo?? He smiles Diamondtack: yes, but when will I Turn back? The trix starts to Beap Ben: I would say now Den transforms into another fusion Fastgrade: Realy now? I'm another Combo Ben: Hm. I bet Animo has an explanation for this Den: let's go? Ben: Yes! We see Ben (as Four Arms) and Den (As Fastgrade) Running closer to Animo's Lair Four Arms: Almost there! They run till the lair and knock the Door open Meanwhile Dr Animo is at his lair. he starts some Machine Animo: Time to get some powers He sits in a Chair and He gets shocked and He turns in to... 1/3 human, 1/3 Petrosapien and 1/3 Gravattack's Species. Dr. Animo: Yes! YES! The Machine: DNA Absorbed! New DNA Available! Citrakayah and Galvanic Mechamorph DNA available Animo smiles. He sits in the chair and get's shocked again. Now he turns in to 1/5 Human, 1/5 Petrosapien, 1/5 Gravattack's Species, 1/5 ''Citrakayah and 1/5 Galvanic metamorph Dr Animo: Yes. No one can stop me now! ''He laughs evilly. The doors are Knocked open Four Arms: Hey Animo! He and Den see that he is mutated Animo: Ahh! You look like you have seen a Mutant! He laughs again. The Omnitrix starts to Beap Fastgrade: No! He transforms in to. Ditt-Oh: Ditt..-Oh? The Machine: DNA Absorbed! New DNA available. Thep Khufan and Splixson DNA available! Ditt-Oh: Stop the Machine! Four arms: Stop Animo! Den shakes his head and runs to Animo. Ben turns in to Bloxx and Surrounds the machine in a Cube. Then he Squizes it. Bloxx: Almost done! Ditt-Oh Multiples and Shots his Bandages at Animo who Shots shards at Ditt-Ohs and The lifts them in the air. then he shoots energy blasts at them. One of the Ditt-Ohs falls down and Gets to Animo. He sees his Fusion ray. He takes it Ditt-Oh: Yes Animo looks at him and is about to lift him in the air, but Ditt-Oh shoots the Fusion ray at Animo who turns back and then fuses with a frog. Then Ditt-Oh shoots the ray at himself and he turns back to Den Den: Good to Be Back! The machine explodes and Bloxx is flying towards Den and transforms back to Ben who falls on the Fusion Ray braking it. Ben: That should do it Den: Let's go? Ben: Read my Mind ''THE END''''' Characters *Den Tennyson *Ben Tennyson Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens used By Den *Heatblast (cameo) *Diamondhead *Diamondtack *Fastgrade *Ditt-Oh By Ben *Bloxx *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:HF Studios Category:Den 10 Ultiverse